Forbidden Love
by WeRWhoWeR
Summary: Courtney is a princess. Duncan is a prince. They meet but they hate each other. They both have a secret. But what is it? What is a long lost family secret sent them on the same path? r/r don't own any TD series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So it's your choice – love or power."

Let me explain.

My name is Courtelia Katherine Ilma. I am 15 years old. I have mocha brown hair and onyx black eyes. I have five freckles around my nose. I have four brothers and three sisters. Alice is 10, Mary is 8, and Louisa is 7. My brothers are Miguel, 9, Paul, 5, and the twins Christopher and Austin who are 2.

Alice Leanne has bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is a cheerleader and is stuck up and snobby. Marylyn Sophia is just like Alice. They look alike and act alike. Louisa Marie is the opposite. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She does not act snobby or stuck up.

Miguel and Paul both have brown hair but Miguel has black eyes and Paul has blue eyes. The twins are nothing alike, Chris has blonde hair and black eyes and Austin has brown hair and blue eyes. He also has freckles by his nose.

My best friends are Brianne Lynnette Petra and Gwendolyn Bethany Qamar, but I call them Bridgette and Gwen. We have been friends forever. Bridgette's mom works for my family and her dad is the blacksmith. He makes weapons for the, err, normal ones. Gwen is my cousin on my mom's side. She is the daughter of my uncle Colin. Gwen has one brother, my cousin, named Alex who is 11.

Bridgette Lynnette Petra is 15. She has blonde hair that she always keeps in a bun. Her mother Melissa Hope Chance-Petra is 30. She had Bridge when she was only 15 and her husband, then boyfriend, was 20. They got married five years after she was born then they had another child, Chloe Sara Petra, three years later. Bridge's dad is Derrick Carl Petra. He runs the town's blacksmith shop. He is the best blacksmith I know.

Gwendolyn Bethany Qamar is 14. She has black hair with blonde tips. That's how she was born. She also has black eyes. She is the middle child of my Uncle Colin and Aunt Natalie. They have Lucy Cecelia Qamar-Pagun, 20, Gwen Bethany, 14, and Alexander Leon, 11. Lucy is married to Seth Cleo Pagun, 21, and they are expecting their first child soon. Colin Neal Qamar, my uncle, is 40. He has black hair and brown eyes. He owns the butcher shop on the other side of town. Natalie Rainelle Quinn-Qamar is also 40. She has brown hair and black eyes. She owns the inn a few blocks down from the palace.

Aww the palace. How I love that place. It's the place the King and Queen live. They live there with their kids. It's a huge building made up of bricks and wood.

But enough of that. Let's get back to me. You see, I have a big secret. Well two actually. They are-

"Qorti tikseb sa issa!" said the maid, Melissa. "You'll be late if you don't get up now."

"I'm getting up now," I said.

"Do you want to go to town or not?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Then get dressed. Inti ser tkun tard."

"Where's Bridge this morning?"

"She's at the inn with Gwen."

"Ok. I'm going to go there."

"Dressed like that?"

"Right. I'll get dressed."

Half an hour later I had on a brown leather skirt that went down to my knees and a white shirt that the sleeves went down to my elbows. I also had on my favorite brown sandals that matched my skin.

"There I'm dressed," I said.

"That's better. Now have fun."

"I will."

I tried to be as quiet as I could as I walked down the squeaky steps. As I rounded the last corner I saw the door. I was home free as i touched the doorknob and-

"Courtney? Hija li inti?" I heard my mother say softly.

"Yeah it's me omm," I said.

"Fejn int tmur?"

"Out with Bridge and Gwen."

"Ok. Oqgħod attent."

"I will. Ara inti aktar tard."

Thats my mother for you. She loves speaking in her native language, Maltese. Not that I don't like it. I do. But I also like English.

When i walked outside I was taken back by the wind and the cold. There was snow on the ground and everything. There weren't namy people around so i didnt have to keep my head down a lot.

The inn is only about five blocks down. It's a small place but it's cozy. It's a brown brick building with a brown roof and three floors.

"Hey Court!" I heard Bridge say when I walked in.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi Court," said Gwen.

"How are you guys today?"

"Great!" Bridge said.

"What's wrong with her?" I whispered to Gwen.

"I don't know. She was like this when I got here."

"What's wrong Bridge?"

"Nothing," she said smiling.

"Something happened."

"Well, I met a guy. My parents actually approve of him."

"Whats his name?"

"Geoffery Flynn Perry."

"Are we going to meet him?"

"Yea. He's going to hang out with us today. Oh, and he's bringing his friend too."

"Hey guys?" Gwen asked.

"Yea?" we said in unison.

"Can we go practice now? I've been waiting all week."

"Yea I guess."

"Let's wait a few more minutes," Bridge said.

"Why?"

"They'll be here any minute."

"But then we can't practice."

"Geoff said he has them too."

"Fine."

Just then two guys walked in. One had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had on a pair of white shorts and a white shirt that was unbuttoned. The other guy had black hair and tealy blue eyes. He had on a black long sleeved shirt with a skull on it and ripped baggy black shorts

"Guys this is Geoff and his friend Duncan," she said as she pointed first at the blonde one then at the black haired one.

"Hey hotstuff," said the one named Duncan, looking at me.

"Shut up, Ogre," I spat back.

"Ooh fiesty. I like that, he said winking at me.

"Pig," I said under my breath.

"Wierd. That's what my dad calls me too.

"You little-"

"Calm down dudes. Can't we all just get along?" Geoff said.

"No," me and Duncan said at the same time.

"Well well well. Look who it is," said a voice behind us.

"What do you want Heather?" Gwen said.

Heather Naomi Lin is my worst enemy. She has black hair and black eyes. She thinks she's cool just cause she's a princess. Her dad is King of the, err, air kingdom.

Oh. Now I remember. There were two things I didnt say earlier.

One- I'm a princess.

Two- Me and my friends, we have powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What do you want Heather?" Gwen hissed.

"Well I saw you with these hot guys and I thought 'Why are they with them? They're so not hot!'" Heather said.

"Well they're with us so go away."

"You're just upset because I'm better than you."

"No your not."

"That's what you think. So hot stuff, why don't you ditch these wannabes and go for someone better," she said looking at Duncan.

"He's with me," I said.

"Yeah right _Courtelia_," Heather said sneering.

"_Courtelia_? As in Princess Courtelia?" Duncan said like he had just witnessed a murder.

"Uhh, yea?" I said slowly.

And just like that I turned around and sped off back to the castle.

"It'll be ok għasel. He'll come around," Melissa said as she tried to comfort me.

"No he won't. He looked like-e he saw someone-e di-e," I said sobbing.

"It'll get better."

"No it won't!"

"How about I ask Ashley to make you some ice cream? I know how you like homemade more than that stuff they get at the store."

"Really?"

"Yea. We can even have Gwen and Bridge come over and spend the night."

"Ok."

"Your turn Court. Truth or dare," Bridge said.

"Mmm, Truth," I said. What could go wrong?

"Do you like Duncan?" I just had to ask.

"Well, he is kinda cute," I said blushing.

"Ooo. Then go for him. Or someone else will."

"I just don't know."

"Well hurry then.

"Lady Courtelia, someone named David is here to see you," said the doorman, Tyler.

"Ok. I'll be right back girls."

David? I don't know anyone with that name. My father probably wants me to meet him. Just because im almost 16 he thinks i should get married.

"Duncan?" I asked.

"Yea. It's me," he said smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Tyler you can go. He's a friend."

"As you wish Lady Courtelia."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Us."

"Theres nothing-g to talk-k about."

"Listen. I bħalek," he said looking down.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"I-i like you too," i said blushing.

"Then let's be together."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"My father."

"Then let me talk to him."

"No. We can just keep it a secret."

"Fine. One more thing before I leave though."

"What?"

"I'm a prince."

Then just like that he was out the door. What just happened?

"So who was it?" Gwen asked as I came back.

"Uh Duncan." I said looking down.

"What happened?" Bridge asked.

"Well he said 'I bħalek'."

"EEEEEEEE!"she squealed.

"Stop it! Please!" Gwen yelled.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy. Courts' got a boyfriend."

"But what about your dad?" Gwen asked.

"That's why we're keeping it a secret."

"What if he finds out?"

"He won't."

"Let's just go to sleep guys," Bridge said.

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

"Nighty night."

I had only been asleep for about two hours before I heard it. It sounded like someone was climbing up the side of the wall. I got up to look and there was someone climbing the wall.

"Duncan?"

"Miss me Princess?" he said smirking.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you."

"At night?"

"Well I thought since no ones out at night that we could go out."

"Ok. I'll go out the front door."

"Ok. I'll meet you by the park."

"Għasel, fejn huma inti tmur fuq f'din is-siegħa tard?" I heard my mother ask.

"I ma setgħux jorqdu."

"Fejn int tmur?"

"Il-park."

"Ok. M'għandekx jibqgħu barra twil wisq."

"I won't."

The park is about six blocks down. Its a nice place to go in the summer. Its even more pretty when its covered in snow.

"Duncan? Where are you?"

"Ooh Duncan. Your so funny," I heard a females voice say.

"Thanks?" he said back.

"You know, i've liked you for a while now."

"Really?"

The voices stopped and as I got closer I realized why they had stopped. Duncan was kissing another girl.

And that girl was Heather.

Hola!

Sorry its short. My neck hurts and its hard to look down with it like this. Thought I'd leave you with a cliffhanger. How about that huh? Lol

I realized something earlier...word on my cp can make a smiley face. Lol. Ive been listening to music so the ending kinda resembles the song Words by Savvy And Mandy. Lol.

Thanks goes to ChloeRhiannonX for the title . And thanks to Clarissa for the first review .

Well hope u liked it.

Peace out dudes


	3. Marriage?

Chapter 3: Marriage?

"How could you!" I yelled at him.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" he pleaded.

"So you weren't just kissing my worst enemy?" Silence. "That's what I thought," and I turned around and ran.

"It'll be ok Sweetie," Melissa said.

"No it won't. He told me to meet him and he was with her," I said, sobbing.

"Lady Courtney, your father would like to speak with you," said Tyler.

"What now?"

My father's study is on the other side of the castle.

"Come in," he said when knocked.

"You wanted to talk to me, Daddy?"

"Ah yes. Courtney, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm great."

"Where's mom?"

"She went to her sister's."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Your birthday is soon and you know what that means."

"Yes Father."

"I found a nice young man for you to marry."

"What's his name?"

"Alejandro Miguel Monez."

"Where's he from?"

"Ralletta."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok sweetie."

"Bye Daddy."

"Princess, Gwen and Bridgette would like to invite you to lunch today," said Tyler.

"Ok."

"Hey Court!" said Bridge when I got there.

"Hey guys. Why are there five seats?"

"Geoff is joining us."

"Then who's in the last chair?"  
>"Hey, Princess," said that dreaded voice.<p>

"Really guys?" I asked my "friends".

"Yea…" said Gwen slowly.

"But you said you liked him," Bridge said.

"You like me?" Duncan asked.

"Well that was last night," I said then I walked out.

"Courtney! Wait!" Duncan yelled after me.

I just kept walking.

"Tyler, can I talk to my father?"

"Yes you may. He's in his study."

When I walked in he was the same way I left him. Writing.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Sweetie? Who is this guy?" he asked, looking at Duncan.

"I thought about it," I said.

"About what?" Duncan asked.

"A marriage arrangement. Now what is your answer Courtney?"

"Well I thought about it and-"

"No!" Duncan yelled.

"I will marry Alejandro." I said.

And just like that, I set my future.

Aloha!

Lol I know it's been awhile but I updated it! Yay aren't you proud of me? Lol. I actually started this chapter at school and finished it in two days in English class and I kept forgetting to type it so…

I've been at school for two weeks now and my teachers annoy. I had a doctor's appointment yesterday and I was sick so I stayed home and none of my teachers gave me work except my math teacher…he's loud…and he picks on the other kids…and in like every class except reading I have like 22 boys and only like 4 girls including me…I got an 81 C on my first math test…lol

I keep listening to "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry and I don't even like country! Lol it's a good song my favorite part is:

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

I also like:

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

Lol enough about that…OMG my friend said she overdosed today! She had to have her stomach pumped! She ok now I think…

OMG I'm in a world poetry contest! I could win $1000! Lol

I've been thinking of doing a one-shot with the song "If I Die Young" What do u guys think? I also was thinking of putting up the poem I wrote today. I was thinking of putting it in DXC even though it could be about anyone what do u guys think again?

Lol…I'm going now…just let me know what you think

Bye-Bye


	4. Baby?

Chapter 4

"Honey, wake up," I heard a voice say.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for a few hours."

"Where am I?"

"Oh, you're at the castle in Fireretta."

"What!"

"Calm down."

"I can't be here. I'm the princess of the water kingdom."

"Oh I know. My son told me."

"How did I get here? All I remember is that I was in my boat in the water and everything went black."

"Well the thing that matters is that you're safe now."

"I'm thirsty."

"Ok. I'll get you some tea."

After she left I had time to look around.

The room had light blue walls and a white carpet. The bed I was on had black sheets and black pillows with a red blanket. It was a big room. It had three dressers and two doors opposite the door the woman went out, I guessed that one was a closet and the other was a bathroom. Then something caught my eye, a crib in the corner.

"Here's you're tea, honey. Its fresh peach and honey tea," the lady said when she came back in.

"Thank you ma'am."

"How do you feel?"

"Good. A little hungry though."

"I'll get you some food after you finish the tea."

"Ok."

The lady had light blonde hair and teal eyes. She was wearing a light pink floor length dress with pink flats. She looked like she was only 25 but I could see that she was older because she had some gray in her hair.

"What's you're name?" I asked.

"Tiana Ariel Fult-Nar," she replied.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Courtelia Katherine Ilma. But everyone calls me Courtney or Court. Who's room am I in?"

"My son's. David Thomas Nar."

"David?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the garden with Melissa Lynn."

"Who?"

"His daughter silly."

"Daughter?"

"Yes. She's two-years-old."

What? Duncan had a child? Did that mean he had a wife? Girlfriend?

If only I could have kept my mought shut when the door opened.

A/N:

Aloha peoples!

Lol im so bored rite now...im listening to music and thinking hehe

3 weeks of skool over yay! A lot more to to...

9/11 is tomorrow...do u know where u were at that time? I was at my first day of my second year of preschool...

I'll try to update another time i dont think ill update this one tomorrow...if i can get on the computer i think ill make a oneshot about the plane that crashed in Pennslyvania...

Bye for now...


	5. AN

AN

Hey. First I'd like to say… BIG NEWS for Forbidden Love. I know I haven't updated in forever but once I finish this Authors Note I'm going to start the next chapter and try to have it uploaded within an hour maybe two. I'm also hoping to update some of my other stories.

So there you have it. Going to work on the next chapter. Maybe even write two chapters for this story. Oh and by the way I just thought of something. If anyone can guess how Duncan ended up with a kid I'll let you come up with a character that will be Duncan's sibling. R/R


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You have a kid!" I screeched as Duncan walked into the room.

"I can explain," he said quickly.

"You can explain? Fine then. Explain how you said you liked me and kissed my worst enemy and never told me you had a kid!" I was fuming with anger.

"I'll leave you two alone," said his mom.

We just stood there for what seemed like an hour in silence. I just wanted to leave.

"Look Courtney. Sit down so I can explain."

I refused to sit down and stood there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Ok. Well, I'll just say it. Melissa is my daughter."

"Who's your wife then?" I spat.

"I'm not married. Never have been. Melissa's mom, Alicia, died at childbirth." He said looking down.

"I'm so sorry Duncan," I said as I sat next to him.

"We'd only been dating a year when she got pregnant. We were only 16. That means that Melissa is almost 3."

"What about Heather?"

"She kissed me. I was waiting for you and she showed up."

An hour later we were walking in the garden with his daughter who was skipping everywhere. She had bright blonde hair and bright teal eyes that looked like Duncan's. She was wearing a bright blue dress while chasing after a puppy.

"She's beautiful Duncan," I said smiling.

"Yeah, she's just like me. Looks and all," he smirked.

"But she has blonde hair. You have black hair."

"My natural color is blonde."

"I better get going. I have to talk to my dad."

"Yeah, you have to arrange your marriage," He said bitterly.

"Actually I was going to try to tell him no."

"You obviously don't read the rules then."

"Why?"

"Once you become engaged the only way to get out of it is for one person to die.


End file.
